A Dance of a lifetime
by RanulfsGirl245
Summary: This is a MarioxFluer one-shot!  fluer is an OC  Fluer wants to ask Mario to the prom, but is too scared. Can her best friends help her or will she bail the dance? RR!


The Dance of my life

Me: This is a one-shot with Fluer and Mario.

Fluer: Wait a minute, why am I with the tubby guy?

Mario: Hey, I take offence to that.

Lyndsay: Everyone shut up!

Me:…

*** Oh, crap! I am going to be late for class again. I hate being late. I ran across the field to the stairwell, that led up to my floor. My blue plaid was bouncing up and down with every step I ran. My blond bangs were sticking to my forehead. I got to the stairwell and climbed up them mighty quick. To my relief, everyone was still at the lockers. I noticed my best friends, Cherry, Kim, Vie, and Lyndsay waiting for me by my locker.

"About time you got down here, Fluer." Kim huffed. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry. I had to run a quick errand."

"You know, you say that every morning." Vie told her, as she moved a strand of black hair from her face. I blushed.

"You aren't a very good liar, Fluer. Just tell us what you do every morning when I leave our dorm?" Lyndsay asked, as they all turned and stared at me.

"Alright. I'll tell you. I am rehearsing." I told them. They all looked dumbfounded.

"Rehearsing? For what?" Cherry asked, as she fixed the cherry bow in her silky brown hair.

"I want to tell Mario how I feel about him, but every time I try and talk to him, nothing comes out." I confessed to them.

"Aww, Fluer. It's ok. I talked to Luigi about it and he said that Mario feels the same way about you." Lyndsay told me, as she combed her fingers through her white hair.

"I hope he does." I then turned around and went to class. I sat in my normal spot: third row, next to the window. I also sat next to Mario. I have to tell him how I feel or Peach will take him away from me. I sighed just as the bell rang for home room. Everyone soon started piling, with Mario and Luigi walking in first. Mario was wearing a pair of faded denim jeans, a red t-shirt, and brown boots. Luigi was wearing the same, except a green t-shirt. Mario took a seat next to me and smiled at me.

"Hey there, Fluer." He greeted, as usual.

"Hey, Mario." I greeted back, forcing a smile.

"Umm, Fluer? Can I ask you something?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. I looked at him and smiled.

"Sure, Mario. What is it?"

"Would you go to the annual school dance with my tomorrow?" He asked. I felt like doing a million cartwheels! He asked me to the dance! I tired to hide all of my excitement.

"I would love to, Mario." Was all I could manage or I would have glomped him to the floor.

"Great!" He exclaimed. I giggled slightly. Lyndsay, Cherry, Kim, and Vie walked in and sat around me.

"What are you so happy about?" Vie asked me.

"Mario asked me to the dance." I told them.

"That's wonderful, Fluer!" Kim exclaimed. I nodded.

"What about you guys?" I asked.

"I'm still hoping Marth would ask me." Kim sighed.

"Same here with Link." Vie told us, with a sigh.

"Yoshi and I are going together!" Cherry exclaimed. I had a feeling. Yoshi has green hair, green eyes, and wore skinny denim jeans with a green shirt. Cherry does love green.

"That's wonderful, Cherry." Lyndsay told her. "And Ranulf and I are going together." After 2 minutes of chatting, the teacher walked in and started his lesson.

When school let out, Lyndsay and I went over to Kim's place to talk about the dance. When we arrived, Kim, Vie, and Cherry were already looking at the variety of Kim's dresses.

"Hey guys! We're just looking through dresses." Kim told us. We joined the group and started going through them. I found one that caught my eye. The dress had a blue bottom half and a red upper half. It had a peace sign in the upper half. The puffs on the arm holes were a stunning shade of green. It looked perfect for me.

"I like this one. Can I borrow it, Kim?" I asked her, not taking my eyes of the dress.

"Of course. Just don't ruin it." Kim giggled. Cherry picked out a green dress that had a cherry on the upper half. It had border of pink, Kim picked an orange dress that had a red border with a big letter 'K' in the upper half, Vie picked a purple dress with a black border and a little pink pendant in the middle, and Lyndsay picked a white halter dress with a light blue border. Everything seemed complete. Tomorrow was Saturday. Saturday was the dance. We were all sleeping over at Kim's house because she didn't trust us with the dresses or her endless supply of make up. We were all sitting there, having a great time, when Kim's phone went off. She answered it.

"Herro?" She asked with a mouthful of popcorn. We all laughed.

"Oh, hey Marth." She said quickly as she swallowed the popcorn. There was slight muffling on the other line.

"Yes, Marth. I would totally love to go to the dance with you!" She cried as she stood up all of a sudden.

"Huh? Link wants to talk to Vie. Umm sure here she is." Kim handed the phone to Vie and she put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, a little nervous. There was more muffling.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to ask me that." Vie smiled from ear to ear.

"Of course, you silly head. I would go to the dance with you!" I have never seen Vie this happy. She said good bye and hung up. Kim and Vie looked at each and grinned.

"AHHHHHHH! HE ASKED ME TO THE DANCE!" They both cried, as they jumped up and down. They sound like a couple fan girls.

"Chill out, guys. We all knew it was coming." Cherry told them.

"Yeah. We all know how Marth and Link look at you guys." Lyndsay told them, as she crossed her arms. They all looked at me waiting for an answer. I rubbed the back of my neck and giggled nervously.

"I think I'll stay Switzerland." I told them. Tonight was going to be a long night.

It was finally Saturday! I cant believe it. We all woke up at around 1 o'clock and got dressed as quick as possible. Once all of our make-up was on, the doorbell rang. I ran as fast as my heels would let me to the door. I opened it quickly. Standing there was Ranulf, Mario, Marth, Link, and Yoshi. They were all wearing nice tuxedos, all with a different colored tie. I smiled and let them in.

"Kim, Lyndsay, Cherry, Vie! Our dates are here." I called up the stairs. The first one to come downstairs was Lyndsay. She was wearing a totally different dress then the one she picked out. This one was a white sequin halter. It was still pretty on her. Ranulf kissed her hand and Lyndsay giggled slightly. Next was Cherry. She was met at the stairs by Yoshi. He embraced her slightly and gave her a peck on the lips. Then, it was Kim. She met with Marth and the both of them smiled like idiots at each other. Lastly, was Vie. She came down and started blushing like crazy when she saw Link. I guess she didn't expect him to have his hair brushed. I walked over to Mario and smiled at him.

"Hey Mario." I greeted.

"Hello, Fluer." He greeted back. We all headed out and went into 5 separate cars: Lyndsay and Ranulf, Vie and Link, Cherry and Yoshi, Kim and Marth, and Mario and I. We got into Mario's red pickup truck and pulled out of the driveway. It was silent for awhile.

"Hey, Fluer?" Mario asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think this is a bit awkward?" He asked me. I was slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, we have been friends for awhile and I know you probably feel awkward about going to the dance with me." When we got to a stoplight, I leaned in and kissed Mario on the lips. I can tell he wasn't expecting it, because he gasped slightly. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"So, I take it you like me?" He asked. I giggled and ruffled his thick brown hair.

"Of course, you silly head!"


End file.
